We are who we are
by dourdan
Summary: title inspired by the Ke ha song, but don't hold that against me. I set out to funnel all my sadness in to one story about a fictional relationship between Kabal and Skarlett.  rated T for teen because although there is some sex, it is not graphic.
1. Chapter 1

Intro: the new mk9 has taken past storylines and twisted them in a new, unique way, this inspired me to write about my new favorite character Kabal and the mysterious (DLC) woman Skarlett (the the fact that she looks like a certain someone).

Take your clothes off. She said. She was Skarlett, the lovely red headed angel. In the darkness of the cheap hotel room the moon light hit her face, making her skin appear flawless. The man she was speaking to stood the darkness of the doorway. She was 29 years of age but didn t look a day over 19, the age she was the last time she saw him; the age she married him, just before they were separated by entire realms.

Anthony Kabal, do you take Skarlett Mctaggert to be your wife . The sexy dark skinned man with long black hair (most people would guess he was native american) stood with the teenage girl, wearing a 15 dollar dress in the random Las Vegas chapel.

She first met him in a bar; the hot older guy, a prize for a 17 year old girl. But he defied her expectations, surprisingly spiritual, about god nature and love; he possessed an inner beauty she had never felt before (Or maybe a police officer had no intention of sleeping with an underage girl.)They went to movies, spent time at his apartment (when she was 18,) but mostly they talked. He always had such deep thoughts but he also wanted to hear what she had to say; he loved her as an equal, as a friend.

But within that next year he received an offer he couldn t refuse; a position in the US Military, under someone named Sonya Blade (That was all he could legally tell her.) And he would be stationed overseas. If she married him she could come with him.  
>This would be the beginning of the end. She left college and ran away with him. They got a place in Italy where they made love for the first time. The room was white, glittering with hope and life. Although she was not a virgin he made her body shiver; a moment of pure ecstasy, this was their life for at least a few weeks. Kabal s highly classified missions went well for the first few months, until something truly bizarre happened. A portal opened up and when Sonya Blade never came back (followed by her immediate supervisor Major Jackson Briggs) a search team was sent in, and what they found was horrific beyond their worst nightmares.<br>A land, few of them would later know as Outworld ; few because at the end of the day only 1 would still be alive. One by one the humans were easily defeated by what looked to be centaurs, devils and giants. A tournament was going on and right before he was brought to a castle to be tortured he saw something; something he hoped to never see again. kano

A tan Australian man with what looked like a metal plate in his face was awaiting something. Kabal hoped that on top of his impending death he would not have to face the man he betrayed so many years ago.

But would Kano even recognize him now, after all it had been 7 years since he left the terrorist organization called black dragon he was just a 16 when he joined, learning all he could about their technology and weaponry, before selling to the highest bidder. And when the offer came from British intelligence, offering him money and an American passport he jumped at the opportunity. He was no angel.

At least with his death Skareltt would never find out; unless of course Kano knew about her and had been tracking Kabal s movements ever since that traitorous a-hole cost the organization millions of dollars and sent several top agents to prison.

He snuck away from the tournament (after all he wasn t really needed) and watched as Kabal and several other were slashed, and bled in a variety of ways for the amusement of a select few. After which the bodies were burned (or eaten by a certain girl with razor teeth.)  
>Kano went to the area where the bodies were burned and pulled out Kabal. He was still alive. He was in pieces with flesh barely hanging to bone but Kano knew he was salvageable. He took the body to the lab known to most as the flesh pit to request the help of magic. what pray tell is this? asked the Asian man working on various medical projects. He appeared to be 30 years old or younger, but appearances can be deceiving. I need a favor Kano said in his usual casual aussie voice.<p>

What exactly are we talking about? the Asian man asked as he put Kabal s body on a table. bring him back; trust me his skills are well worth the hassle-BUT he made sure to addd this final condition, he has shown himself to be a traitor in the past. Make sure he reminded of where his loyalty most lie. Kano turned to leave. when can I expect you back?

in about an hour. He said confidently. He went back through the portal to find the only person who held Kabal s undying loyalty.  
>He already knew where to find her, in the apartment they were given by the government. Of course when he first go there she was out shopping.. or something. It made the moment all the sweeter. He waited in the room after the room next to the immediate doorway, so she could not just turn and run.<br>When she saw him she did put up a bit of a fight, but having a weapon has it s advantages. After putting the knife to her throat, slicing her jaw just enough to show he was serious she went with him, back to the portal and back to outworld.

She was brought to a dungun where she could hear the footsteps of a giant. This will be the last time I ever see you, so I must tell you about the man called Kabal. Quickly he told her why he was doing this; Kabal s traitorous act, the anger he has felt for all 7 years, how Kabal needed to repay his debt to the Black Dragon clan. Then the giant arrived.

goro, he said, again with a voice too cocky for the situation, meet Skarlett. She was taken by the four armed giant and never seen again. Not quite true; some people say they have seen her, in backgrounds or even in preliminary matches in future tournaments. But she was never allowed to speak or stay in the light for too long (less she find out Kabal was still alive.)  
>Kabal, of course was told that when he went missing Skarlett went after him- and was killed shortly after. Yep; she was dead so he had no reason to attempt to escape his fate. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Kabal awoke in the flesh pits, his body numb, but covered in scars. Kano s order was complete; Kabal s was alive but his entire body was covered in deep scars. He could breathe only with a respirator, a metal mask with a tube cut into his neck; designed by Black Dragon scientists (meaning it served a second purpose.) He was given extreme agility, but as the cost of his organs; the raw energy required to use this power was damaging to his digestive track, liver and kidneys, causing him to both cough and urinate blood.

For 5 years he served Kano, even recruiting a blonde wannabe bad ass named Kobra and a beautiful terrorist named Kira?  
>Kira, a girl with red hair, and pale skin, darkened slightly from the heat of working in the middle east for who knows how many years (she would never tell.) He was told to train Kira and Kobra, but of couse Kira was the stronger of the two, easily completing every task. can I f king kill him now? she would often say, out of annoyance of her opponent s inferiority.<p>

Kabal thought Kira displayed uncanny resemblance to Skalrett but he kept these thoughts to himself, even though the thought of Skarlett made him even sicker than his decaying organs.

It was Skarlett; she had managed to do the impossible. She lived as one of Goro s wives for over 3 years, enduring his sexual appetite, but also training. She observed the martial arts style of outworld soldiers until she had the opportunity to flee. Goro s brides never lasted long (the human ones anyway) with his massive body he wore them down until they either took their own lives or were crushed to death. There was one girl who fought back, she tore at his face and arms with her nails, but it only made him want her more. He took 2 hours with her; long enough for Skarlett s escape.

She fought what few guards she encountered then escaped through a portal used by the military. It took her several tries to find a place recognizable as earth. She settled in the Middle East, first as the lover of a known arms dealer, then as an arms dealer in her own right (when she killed him.) She developed a name for herself as uncatchable. But as she did, her heart hardened. There were moments when she felt anger, was Kabal alive? She was never directly told he was dead, only that he was a traitor. Did he abandon her? Then he recruited her from a cave in Afghanistan; a job gone bad (once again she had to kill everyone involved.) The first time she saw him she almost didn t recognize him. Covered in metal and scars he looked like the walking dead, but then he used his real name. (Kabal is not a very common first or last name.) She knew he didn t recognize her; covered in dirt and dressed in robes, she was not the same girl he left. She wasn t soft, she wasn t young, would he still love her if he knew? She needed the right moment; she needed to gain his trust.

Kira asked for one-on-one training; since it was clear she could kick Kobra s ass any day of the week. At first Kano wanted to train her. She had sex with him in his office (on his lap, in a chair- nothing to complex) to gain his trust, with promises of loyalty, if she would be allowed to reveal herself to Kabal. Kano said that he knew it was her all along (he told her how impressed he was that she managed to escape outworld.)

The girl she once was would have killed Kano (or at least kicked him in the balls) but as an arms dealer she knew the meaning traitor and could not blame Kano for what he had done. And if not for his actions she would not have become the warrior she was meant to be.

I mean really, love, Kano said with his hand rocking her hips with him you would have had a family, a house with a white picket fence, but would that have been worth it? he leaned in to kiss her lips but she turned away, he settled for kissing her neck.  
>do you still love him? Kano asked, pausing his pelvic motions, no, she said clearing holding back tears. Kano pushed her off, motioning her to sit in an actual chair. soon Kabal will be of no use to me.<p>

He survives because of a drug, but realistically his body is dying, he has redeemed himself to me, I hope God will think the same. Odd words from a man like Kano, but perhaps there was honor among thieves?

You have my permission on the condition that you will replace him as my recruiter. Maybe not.  
>I can live with that. KiraSkarlett said.

Over the next month she trained with Kabal, traveling to many off the map locations to get experience in a wide variety of terrains. At nights they would rest in abandon buildings and cheap motels. She took this opportunity to see what kind of man he had become. He spoke very little but when he thought she was asleep he would over in pain, sometimes vomiting, he would ask god for help; something to give him hope. Sometimes he would repent, sometimes he would talk about ending his pain, Kira wanted to see more.

They stopped at a church in Arkansas to rest in the 90 degree heat; it was not an abandoned church. Hiding in the back row they sat listening to words about hardship and faith. Knelt down on the pew, she felt his body trembling as he spoke words to soft to hear. She knew it was time. After training in the moist heat (and nearly killing him with her new found skills) she picked out the cheap motel where she showered and slept naked while he got food at a local take out place. When he returned she said the one thing she waited 2 years to say; did you really forget me? He closed the door behind him but stood in the shadows.

did you seriously not know it was me? she said with a mild laugh to hide her true sadness. Was she going to have to spell it out? Take your clothes off. She went to him; she undressed him as she kissed his scared skin, everywhere that was not covered by the mask (and the tube thing that went in to his neck.)

He was a fool for doubting, her touch was so beautiful; he could have been feeling this sooner- when he was in less physical pain. Moving their bodies to the bed she positioned herself on top and they made love, (he still functioned, despite the deformity and advanced stage of illness.) His body was sweating with a mixture of passion and near fatal fever. His hands gripped her luscious body, as soft, elegant, sensual and she always was. They moved to a side by side position to be able to hold each other close (while not getting smacked in the face with the tube) he finished inside her, and for a brief moment he felt no pain.  
>Brief, being the key word; it was mere moments before he felt a massive headache, followed by blood oozing out of his mask. His eyes were decaying. He laid his head back. Kira touched her hands to his hair, over his ears, and slowly removed the mask. His breath was soft and slow. His eyes were foggy and streaked with blood. She didn t know if he could still see her.<p>

She kissed his damaged lips, feeling the warmth of his last breath. His face had long ago lost the ability to show emotions (with no eyebrows and damaged muscle tissue) but she would like to think he passed on, feeling love.  
>Kira would return to Kano and report on what she had done. He of course would laugh, because it was what he wanted to happen. She would work recruiting new members from 3rd world countries, and when she returned she would have Kano waiting. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was destiny. Maybe this was what she was meant to do. Maybe someday she would be happy. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Kabal was left to die. With no family he would be left in the morgue and destined for an anonymous cremation. But one person would not let that happen. What a waste, Said a man wearing a ninja-like mask under a hoodie with normal looking jeans. He took the body through a portal, quickly before anyone noticed.  
>Kabal awoke in a strange realm full of screams and fire. is this hell?<p>no, that s a few realms to the south, I m Havik, he said in a manner to cheerful for someone with his appearance. Under the mask he had no flesh on his face. why am I here? asked Kabal as he sat up, wearing clothes that he had never seen before.<p>

you are deserving of a second chance. Said Havik, with a slight giggle, and the love of your life is boning your rival. my rival?

kano, that phantom of the opera/terminator thing- he is f.. he went on to spell the f-word like a twisted cheerleader, then go to what he expected Kabal to do about it. you have been given a chance to kill him and, if you wish, the lying b ch as well.

He snapped his fingers like a magician and suddenly Kabal appeared back in earth realm.  
>Now with the respirator mask on he would look too conspicuous , yet Havik left it that way AND teleported him in to the middle of the highway, somewhere in California.<p>

oooh that s gotta hurt. Havik said as he closed the portal in the sky.

Kabal was unaware of how much time had passed or even where he was, but someone was already waiting. KABAL! shouted an opponent (he could already tell by the tone of voice.)

.Mavado, Kabal grumbled. Yes they started to fight in the middle of the street. Of course since they both had powers, intense destruction ensued. Kabal still had his ability to attack at an abnormal rate of speed (even if it ment cutting through cars and bulidings)

But Mavado had his own powers, in the form of an elastic grapping hook. With this he was able to manover around Kabal s bursts of speed. And smash in the back of his head. With Kabal finally taken down Mavado stole his hook swords and quickly disappeared.

Bleeding from the back of his head Kabal scooted himself to an alley way, leaning on the wall. Blood covered his back and he closed his eyes to rest. Then a girl appeared.

She looked to be about 11 or so. With dark hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, tan skin and brown eyes (Hispanic or maybe middle eastern features). It was at this time, his first moment of focus he realized he was blind on his right eye. He could recognize faces, like Mavado but this girl was strange. She seemed familiar.  
>His body was covered in scars, but this girl saw only beauty. can you speak? she did not wait for an answer, you need a doctor, she declared. She put her arms around him as if to offer a hug, then suddenly they teleported.<p>

She knew there was something special about this man, and her parents taught her to be on the lookout for special people, future rectuits for her parents s clan .. the black dragon clan, where she was bringing Kabal, right now. Somewhere Havik was laughing his ass off.

She teleported them to her room; before presenting him to her parents she wanted to be sure he was still alive. Kabal was knocked out from the trip. The girl moved him to her bed. She removed his shirt and coat and saw that he was kept alive by an elaborate implanted machine. She had never seen anything like it. As far as she could tell it was a breathing apparatus, so she knew better then to remove it. But it was amazingly fascinating. She placed her hand on his chest, watching his breath. His chest would rise and fall with the rhythm that the implant dictated. This was the source of his burst of speed.

Kabal opened his eyes to see the girl stroking her hands over his chest. who are you? he asked in a scratchy voice. I am called Katia. She said in her most professional tone, what can I call you? Kabal he said in a whisper.

kabal: I like that. Do you have a place to stay? she asked, in case she was keeping him from something (which would be kidnapping.)  
>no. He tried to sit up but his head was still hurting. (and bleeding.)<p>

relax for now, she said, checking the bandages on his head. Mavado got you good, but I think you were just taken by surprise. She said. Kabal went back to sleep almost immediately; this was alarming. His chest felt normal but his head was burning with fever. She sent for a doctor (aka a black dragon scientist.) his one was a man in his 30 s, relatively new (but everyone knew better than to say no to the Black Dragon Princess.)  
>He stopped for a moment, realizing what he was seeing. There on Kabal s breathing implant was a logo, not the black dragon logo, but the logo of a company where they buy electronicmedical/cybernetic parts.

did you get his name? the doctor asked Katia. Kabal, but not sure if it s his first name or last name. she answered politely.

The doctor gasped. what? Katia looks at him with her usual innocence.

nothing. I think I will take a blood sample, to check for any other infections. It was difficult to find a vein under the dense scar tissue, so Katia was willing to help move Kabal s body to the lab where they cut in to his arm with a blade to take a blood and muscle tissue sample. The doctor attempted to remove the breathing apparatus which caused Kabal to go in to convulsions.  
>stop! she said.<p>

I swear if you weren t 9 years old I would

you would what? said Kira.

Katia was in fact 9, not 11 but she was very tall for her age.

Kira was still lovely but she nearly fainted at the sight of Kabal s unconscious body.

kabal, Answered her daughter.

get it out of here! Kira s voice was leaning in to anger, while still maintaining a calm demeanor.

Why mama? I saw him fight, he s amazing and the implant gives him super speed.

What Kira wanted to say way cut out the implant and burn the body but she couldn t; she had a secret, a secret that she assumed that she could take to her grave. Katia was not Kano s. But since she let Kano think he was the father for all of 9 years he would be very pissed- to the point of possible murder. She had no idea what to do. She could not tell her child that this cripple was the first man she ever loved and eventually murdered. She had no choice but to let Katia keep him around like a lost puppy, at least until she could figure out a better plan.

have you shown him your teleportation band? Kira asked little katia. The teleportation band was a device (that looked like a large bracelet) created for her by the scientists in hopes that it would allow her to travel all over the world but always find her way home. With the Kira left to do whatever it is she was in charge of doing and Katia stayed with Kabal as the doctor ran some tests (including a DNA scan to see if he really was in fact THE Kabal that was supposed to have died 9 years ago. )

He was given antibiotics and a hospital-like room. When he awoke Katia was sleeping on a chair. Why did this girl care so much? don t you have any friends? he asked as he opened his eyes.

no. I m home schooled. Home schooled was an understatement, Kano told her to never go within a50 miles of a school, or the police will take her away. your hands are so she touched his hands to her s the scars were like delicate spirals, a beautiful design that most people would pay money to have on their bodies.  
>She started to tell him about her bracelet and how it was her secret window to the outside world. She told him about all the places she has been, and how happy travel made her, then she asked him to tell her a story. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

She started to tell him about her bracelet and how it was her secret window to the outside world. She told him about all the places she has been, and how happy travel made her, then she asked him to tell her a story.

a story? Of why you found me the way you did? he said out loud to himself. He then started to tell a story about a man who fell in passionate love with a teenage girl, (never using any names). They were separated by a tragic, otherworldly event (that left him disfigured) and by the time they found each other again she no longer loved him. He left out the part where he was killed then brought back.

He ended the story with she didn t want me, so I left, His voice trailing off in to a whisper.

Katia thought of something. She remembered seeing hook swords, not the same as what Kabal had, but pretty similar. She teleported out the back with hook swords that were more sleek and modern in design but overall the same.

Upon seeing them Kabal sat up. He was still in pain, but seeing these magnificent weapons brought some joy to his soul. He stood up but his legs felt like jelly, there was something seriously wrong.

Meanwhile the doctor found Kira to tell her his findings. it s really him. The doctor said looking at a print out.

I don t know how this is possible. Kira muttered nervously. MAYBE she should have destroyed the body. Too late now, somehow he was alive.

There is one other thing. The doctor showed her the chart.

Kidney failure . She said out loud to herself.

(yes, Havik threw in a terminal illness in for good measure.)

how long does he have? she asked.

3 weeks, but with dialysis .

no. no dialysis. That was the answer! She would let Katia stay with him then eventually he would just die. AND she would know to incinerate the body this time.

do not tell Katia. She warned, with a look of death. let her take care of him, then let his die of natural caused, tell her it s late stage cancer or something. The doctor agreed, then sent out a memo to the other doctors on staff (to avoid confusion); this is where the trouble started, because a memo to the entire medical staff can be read by the entire Black Dragon chain of command.

He did tell Katia that the man she brought in was dying, but she was free to continue talking to him.

Want to see something cool? she teleported him to a training dome used for testing unusual weaponry.

She showed off her surreal martial arts moves that combined gymnast skill with teleportation.  
>catch me. She smiled.<p>

She stared to teleport all over the3 dome-like room, and he joined her, feeling his energy return to him. His burst of speed caused him to be able to jump and move at a unique rate, until he finally caught her.

She laughed. It was kind of sad, but this was the first friend she met in a long time. will you train me? she asked ever so sweetly. How could he ever say no?  
>Plus he was still in pain, so he needed a place to stay.<p>

It would be 3 days before Kano confronted them. He had read the memo and knew Kabal was in their infirmary (and that blood tests confirmed his identity.) He also knew that Katia was caring for him, a fact that sickened him to the core.

Kano believed, for the first 4 years, that Katia was his child. After all babies born dark sometimes lighten, and he, himself had dark .oh the hell with it. He wanted Katia to be his because it would have made Kira his. He could have had her love; her loyaty on a deeper level. But now all he had from her was fear; she knew that he knew, she had to- Katia looked more like Kabal every day (if Kabal still had his normal skin.)

Kano checked the room a few times just to see for himself and perhaps kill Kabal in his sleep, but each time he was missing.

But today he finally found them. Kabal was teaching Katia martial arts-like moves that Kano had never seen before. Who cares!

Wow, you have no idea how long I ve waited for this. Kano said in his usual confident tone. He then charged Kabal, leaving Katia in shock. Katia hit a button that sent the base in to lock down, then teleported away to get her mother.

Kabal was at first taken by surprise but he was clearly the more skilled of the 2. With the new hook swords Katia gave him he was able to slash at Kano (and block knife attacks).

But Havik was still there, on his other worldly throne. this is getting too predictable.

At that moment Kira appeared with Katia. The following happened within 5 seconds:

Kano stabbed Kabal in the stomach, Kabal, still quite weakened dropped his hook swords, Katia of all people teleported, grabbed a hook sword and took off Kano s head.  
>woah muttered Havik, Well that was cool. He then turned off the magic viewer he was using. Perhaps that was the end of the story or perhaps not.<p>

Would Kabal survive, since Kira now had no reason to keep him dead? Would Kira be a kind and just leader of the Black Dragon?

Only time would tell, and if things got boring again Havik could always return.  
> <p>


End file.
